Shore Leave
by Soot
Summary: Chekov/Sulu Slash . A little bit of shore leave fun.


Title: Shore Leave

Summary: [Chekov/Sulu Slash]. A little bit of shore leave fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will.

Warning: Slash, don't like don't read.

A/N: I wrote this as a one off short story because I thought it was cute. Read and enjoy!

***

Sulu couldn't help but admire Chekov as they walked threw the thick woodland. The young Russian's eyes were wide and bright with curiosity, drinking in everything that he was witnessing on the alien world that they had been granted shore leave on. They were lucky to get shore leave together and both knew that it would not be happening too often. It saddened both of them to know this, but while they had the time together, they were going to make the most of it.

Sulu had his arm around Chekov waist as they walked together, keeping the younger man close to him at all times. He was very defensive about Chekov and his well being, but he never voiced it directly to Chekov even though at times he hinted that he wasn't happy over something. Chekov leaned into the embrace whilst his head was else where, allowing Sulu to guide him as well as trusting him not to let him walk straight into a tree. Chekov was listening to the bird songs in the trees above him and feeling the cool breeze on his skin when Sulu's words dragged him back to reality.

"I'm starting to feel a little put out Pasha." Sulu commented.

Chekov looked up at him, his face that of naivety and innocence. "Vhy is that?"

"Because I've got none of your attention." Sulu told him. "What is that in front of us?" He asked as he saw something a small distance away in the corner of his eye.

"It is a hot spring." Chekov told him as he parted from Sulu's side and went to stand next to it.

"A hot spring?" Sulu questioned as he rejoined Chekov but Chekov took no notice of his question.

"It vill be geothermal; maybe wolcanic." Chekov said, his eyes wide with excitement whilst he studied it. "Sulu! no!" Chekov shouted as Sulu wrapped his arms around his waist and picked him up off the ground.

"My Pasha wants a swim." Sulu joked.

"No. I do not vant to svim Hikaru." Chekov yelled, kicking his legs.

"I wasn't going to chuck you in." Sulu told him as he put him back on the ground. Sulu stepped back and was thrown off balance by a large stone that his heel caught.

Sulu swung his arms in an attempt to regain his balance but lost his balance completely and fell backward in to the spring. He grabbed the front of Chekov's shirt and pull the young Russian down with him and they broke through the surface of the water together, a mass of tangled limbs.

Separating themselves from one another, Chekov looked at Sulu for several seconds before splashing water playfully at him; his cheeks turning pink with the temperature of the water. Sulu dived under the water and grabbed Chekov's ankle and dragged him under before resurfacing himself. Chekov copied him and dragged him back under by his ankle. When Sulu resurfaced he was met by Chekov playfully splashing water at him again. Sulu jumped on him sending them both back under the surface.

They both resurfaced together. "Hikaru." Chekov laughed as he wrapped his arms around Sulu's chest and pressed his stomach to his back, resting his chin on Sulu's shoulder. Chekov kissed his neck lightly. "This is the most vonderful shore leawe." Chekov smiled. Sulu maneuvered himself so he was facing Chekov, Chekov's arms still around him. Sulu wrapped his arms around Chekov's waist and closed the distance between them, pressing their two bodies together.

Leaning in, Sulu whispered in Chekov's ear, "I could make it even better." Sulu started to nibble on Chekov's ear before trailing light kisses down his neck. Chekov shivered despite the hot water and moaned with pleasure, rolling his head to one side exposing more of his neck to Sulu. Sulu grinned into Chekov's neck at how easy it was to get Chekov into ideas.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Sulu questioned as his fingers brushed along Chekov's collarbone.

"Sounds good." Chekov whispered, a smile on his lips.

This was proving to be the best shore leave they had ever had.

End.


End file.
